


You’re Touches Burn - wait no I don’t mean it like that you aren’t burning me it’s a metaphor sapnap

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Karlnapity [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Author is projecting onto Karl Jacobs, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ILY, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, LOL SAME, Lapnap lmao, M/M, No beta we die like ranboos memories, Oh jeez its been so long since ive written fanfic, Oh right real tags, Polyamory, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Theres the tag I knew id be writing again, To hell with words someone cuddle me, Touch-Starved, comfort ship who, haha take that memory boy, i crave representation and cuddles, im hyperfixating on karlnapity because it makes me feel safe, im kidding Im sorry ranboo, im so clever wow, im so soft for my polyam boys, im so tired, much less posted it, okay here are the real tags lmao, sapnap smells like blaze powder cuz he a blaze hybrid, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Sapnap’s touches burned. They always did.Not like ‘my fiancé is a blaze hybrid’ burn. But it burned all right. It burned through his skin and into his chest. It made his heart ache with love. Quackity’s burned just the same. He did his best to pour as much love as he could into his boys. And in return they did the same.He never felt alone as long as he had them.Though today it was all too different.——Hi it’s me surprise I’m alive. Basically karlnapity fans come get ya juice. I crave polyamorous representation in media and it makes my heart go brrrrrr (actually it aches to the point of physical pain but whatever)I’m projecting on to Karl but who cares****If any discomfort is expressed by Karl Sapnap or Quackity I will not hesitate to take down this fic. I am shipping the characters, and not the real people.****
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Karlnapity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162577
Comments: 11
Kudos: 375





	You’re Touches Burn - wait no I don’t mean it like that you aren’t burning me it’s a metaphor sapnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself bitch lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+bitch+lmao).



> Come hither my karlnapity shippers for I have your food. Please save a little for me though I love this ship-
> 
> ****If any discomfort is expressed by Karl Sapnap or Quackity I will not hesitate to take down this fic. I am shipping the characters, and not the real people.****
> 
> CW: food, forgetting to eat for a bit and feeling nauseous. Also touch starved damn it.
> 
> If you’re reading this you probs need cuddles and I’m so sorry.

Sapnap’s touches burned. They always did. 

Not like ‘my fiancé is a blaze hybrid’ burn. But it burned all right. It burned through his skin and into his chest. It made his heart _ache_ with love. Quackity’s burned just the same. He did his best to pour as much love as he could into his boys. And in return they did the same.

He never felt alone as long as he had them.

Though today it was all too different. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness despite the presence of a gold band on his ring finger. He knew that Sapnap and Quackity loved him. But he longed to feel that burn. The touches of his lovers - he _needed_ it. 

But Sap had been called to George’s house to assist the Brit with remodeling today, and Q was out with Ghostbur doing who knows what.

So Karl spent the day in bed, curled in on himself. All he had to do was wait for them to get back. That’s it. But time felt so slow.. Karl had stopped time traveling but he almost wanted to do it now to make them come home faster.

He knew that’s not how it worked, but he still wanted to try.

The sheets smelled of blaze powder and vanilla - faintly smokey but sweet. His stomach clenched - at first he thought it was because it smelled like Sapnap and Quackity and he just _wanted them back he just wanted to feel their embrace again more than ever_ -

Well maybe it was a little that. 

But mainly it was hunger. 

He hadn’t eaten all day. He tried to ignore it, opting to stay where it smelled familiar, but eventually it became too much and he felt sick. 

Karl dragged himself reluctantly out of the bed and into the kitchen to grab some bread. He was nearly done with the loaf when he heard muffled laughter just outside the house. Quackity and Sapnap burst in cackling about the blue stains left under Q’s nails from his day with Ghostbur. 

Karl took a moment to debate wether he should bother them with his clingyness but as soon as Quackity started to speak he made up his mind.

”Hey babe- _oh_ ,” Karl darted from his standpoint in the kitchen to his fiancé’s arms, burying his face in Quackity’s shirt. He hugged him tight - trying to get as close as he could. Soon he felt both men embrace him, and Quackity wrap his wings around them. 

_The burn was back it was back and it felt so nice he couldn’t get enough he needed it so badly._

Karl choked out a sob he’d been holding back all day and crumpled in their arms. Quackity was quick to catch him and hoist him up bridal style, starting to carry him to the bedroom. Sapnap pulled away to close the door and Karl whimpered pitifully. 

“It’s okay, Karl, you’re okay. Sapnap is just locking the door so no mobs can get in - I’ve got you.” Quackity reassured the trembling brunette in his arms. Karl grasped the fabric of Q’s shirt in his fists as though the duck-hybrid would fly away ( _which technically he could_ ). 

As soon as his fiancé’s where sat on the bed Karl curled up in Sap’s lap ( _Lapnap_ ) and made desperate grabby hands and Quackity who had already started to rub circles on his back. Sapnap tangled his fingers through the smaller’s hair lovingly and Karl cried a little more. 

_It was back it was back the burning the touches it felt so nice so safe he could just stay here forever-_

“Karl, baby what’s wrong?” Sapnap was whispering. 

“I... I felt lonely. I needed... this.” He sniffed, trying and failing to put his feeling in to words. “I just felt so empty and alone.” 

“Oh, mi amor,” Quackity murmured. “It’s okay, we’re here now. We love you.” 

—

Eventually, the boys fell asleep tangled in each other’s limbs - happier than ever. 

After that they tried to avoid leaving anyone in the house by themselves for more than a few hours. Karl felt the longing a few more times since then, but one or both of his fiancé’s where always there within an hour. And he was okay - 

He was warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi I’m not dead!! My mental state just fucked itself over ten times more than when I left. I don’t think I’ll be doing any more requests and I’m so sorry if yours wasn’t completed - I’m just so tired lately.
> 
> Kudos and comments warm my heart - if I don’t reply it’s because I don’t have a ton of energy lately. I see your comment, and I’m smiling about it, I promise.


End file.
